


Lov oo

by chipsntart



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsntart/pseuds/chipsntart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidents will happen, truths will be revealed, and morphine will make you fly! <br/>Note: Tim is not an agent for the purposes of this story, his occupation is not important. Jethro and Tim's ages are a little closer than in canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lov oo

The man found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open, sitting there in the cold hard chair, in the sterile room keeping his vigil over the person lying still under the white crisp sheet.

He shook himself to clear the encroaching sleep that fogged his brain, scared that if he nodded off he would risk the very life of the man hooked up to all the beeping machines. He didn’t need anyone to tell him he was being irrational, he had already been startled awake once by alarms signaling nothing good. The fear of losing this man was still very real and he would be damned if it was going to happen on his watch.

His eyes drooping, darkness descending he startled as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you Jethro. How is he doing?”  
“Hey Duck.” Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs replied, accepting the offered coffee with a grateful sigh. “He’s resting.”

“Ah yes, well that is the best thing for him at present. I just spoke with his Doctor and they are very happy with his progress, very good signs he will make a full recovery. I think he is coming by soon in his rounds.”  
The ME watched as his friend leaned forward in his chair, resting his now half filled cup on the bedside table and tenderly gathering the patient’s free hand in his, clasping their fingers together.  
“I nearly lost him.” 

Ducky stayed silent, for once suppressing his need for words and just observed. There where so many secrets his friend had that he doubted he would ever get to the bottom of. His relationship with the man in the bed just the latest surprise, but despite the circumstances of finding out there was a significant other in his friends life, it wasn’t an entirely unpleasant secret.   
The others though where a little less pleased to learn there was no mysterious red head waiting at home for their boss, rather a striking looking green eyed man, well if one looked beyond the bruising currently littering the man’s face. He saw a softness in Gibbs’ eyes underneath his distress for the man and his current condition, a softness that suited him.

Taking his other hand Gibbs gently ran his fingers down the milky white cheek, avoiding the oxygen cannula and tubes that lay across his face. 

“You don’t have my permission to go anywhere you got that.” He said, his eyes never wavering from the pale still face. 

After a few minutes he sat back but tightened his grip around the long slender fingers still in his. 

“Hello gentlemen.”

“Hey doc,” Jethro answered as the man who was treating his partner walked into the room.

“Dr Marlston, good to see you again.” Ducky held his hand out and received a firm shake.  
“Likewise Dr Mallard, now lets see how the patient is doing shall we?”

Kissing the back of the fingers in his hand Jethro made to lay the hand down but was stopped by the return of pressure that wouldn’t let go.  
“Hey…Hey Tim, can you hear me?” Jethro stood up and leaned over the prone man as rapid eye movement signaled a fight back to consciousness. 

“nghh..ibs”  
“Hey come on Tim, open your eyes for me.”  
The two Doctors stood back and watched as the patient came round.

“G’ibs hiiii” cloudy green eyes blinked open, struggling to focus in the bright room.  
Jethro moved directly in his line of sight to block out some of the overhead light.   
Plastering a smile on his face he tenderly swept the long strands of dirty blonde hair off his forehead.   
“Hey welcome back.” Jethro leaned down and gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

Dr Marlston cleared his throat gaining Gibbs’ attention as he indicated he needed to check over his patient. 

“Mr McGee it’s good to see you awake.”  
Tim turned his head slightly, shifting his focus from his partner to the stranger addressing him.

“I’ve been treating you since you where brought in, you took quite a knock with four broken ribs, a fractured knee cap, mild concussion and torn cartilage in your wrist which may need a debridement later on. We had to operate as one of your broken ribs punctured your lung and you’re lung collapsed. Do you remember how you got hurt.”  
The doctor kept up his explanations as he tested Tim’s reflexes.

“Uhhhh’m accident…me ‘n’ Gibbs…in car, guy ran red light…Jethro....you’re ok? Gibbs?!” Tim tried to sit up to see if he was hurt before groaning in the pain that bloomed in his chest.

Gibbs immediately leapt to his side to soothe him, his hand returning to his forehead in warm sweeping strokes. “Shhh its ok Tim, I’m ok. It’s you that took the hit.”

“Mmm’ok if you ok.”  
“I’m ok now you’re awake.” Gibbs pressed his forehead to Tim’s, reassuring himself that Tim was actually ok.

“Well Mr McGee that may be my cue to leave you to get some rest. Now you have a morphine pump at your disposal so just push the button whenever you feel the need for relief. It’s measured so there is no need to worry about getting more than you need.”  
“Thanks Doc, how long will he have to stay?” Gibbs asked, straightening up a little and looking squarely at the Doctor,

“Well things going well I can see us having the pleasure of your company for about 5 days or so but we will see how your recovery goes Mr McGee.” The Dr smiled as he watched his patient struggle to keep his eyes open.

“I’ll leave you to get some rest.”  
“Thank you Doctor, If I may accompany you out?”  
“Certanly Dr Mallard, in fact I have some earl grey tea I would like to impart if you have a moment?”  
“No need to ask me twice my friend….”

Jethro tuned his friend and Tim’s doctor out as he concentrated on Tim, seemingly resting now he wasn’t getting poked and prodded. Taking his hand Jethro ran his fingers through the blonde hair with reassuring firm strokes., slightly massaging the scalp as he went.  
“Have they gone?”  
Tim’s lips moved but he didn’t open his eyes, a contented sigh fell from him as he relaxed further into the mattress.  
“Yep all gone. You in any pain?”  
“Hmmmm….morphine good.”

Gibbs chuckled feeling lighter than he had in days.  
“Get some sleep Tim, I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
“Hmmmm….lov oo”  
“Lov oo too.”  
Tomorrow Leroy Jethro Gibbs had a lot of explaining to do, to his team, his friends, his family. But that was tomorrow and for now he was going to enjoy the moment.


End file.
